Main Hub
The Main Hub is where the player can access the mini-games in ''Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted''. It also allows the player to access the Tape Room, Prize Counter, and The Gallery. Appearance Normal Hub The main hub has the look of a Dining Area in a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza location. The monitor where the player can choose and access the minigames is placed right in front of the player. A show stage with the curtain closed is also behind the monitor. Behind the player is area filled with tables and chairs. The Prize Counter is also visible at the end of the room near the exit. Foxy's Pirate Cove is located at the left of the player. A mysterious, dark hallway can be seen at the right, and Glitchtrap can be seen coming out from the hallway and approaching the player. On the table in front of the player is the monitor, a switch that can change the game to hard mode, buttons that lead to different room, a tape player that can lead the player to Tape Room (only in Hard Mode), and a cupcake basket with candies and button that brings the player to the Halloween Hub (only if the player downloaded the DLC). Halloween Hub Different than the normal hub, the Halloween Hub is located in a wide-open area instead of a room. The surrounding is dark, and the sky is green (sometimes red). The level-select monitor is still placed in front of the player. There is a barn at the right of the player. At the left is a lake, and sometimes a pirate ship will appear in that direction and get destroyed by a giant Kraken-like monster. Dreadbear can also be seen walking out from the lake towards the barn. There is a broken booth with pumpkins as well as a car with its light on at the back. If you press the button on the left side of the monitor, the car's lights will turn purple. Behind the monitor is a road leading to somewhere. There is also a house seemingly from FNaF 4 on the hill in a far distance. In wave 1, a gigantic Dreadbear sometimes also appears in front of the hill, covering most of the view of the hills. In wave 2, Glitchtrap sometimes appears on the left hill, dancing in the shadows. On the table in front of the player is the monitor, the switch that changes the game to Hard Mode, and the cupcake basket that brings the player back to the normal hub. Trivia * A showtime button can be seen on the table in the normal hub. But as of now, it does not do anything as the showtime is not included in the game yet. ** The animatronics including Freddy, Bonnie and Chica was supposed to appear on the stage behind the monitor when the showtime starts, while Foxy will appear on the Pirate Cove. * Helpy sometimes appear on the table, helping the player to notice the secret button at the side of the monitor. This button only helps when the player is obtaining the secret ending. * Similar to the normal hub, a secret button appears in the hard mode in the Halloween Hub. Its function seems to only make the car behind the player to flash its light. Gallery Halloween HUB.jpg Halloween hub sky.jpg Category:Help Wanted